


"Good Moods"

by Guardian Of The Lotus (DistantStorm)



Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: "Good moods" tonic, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Eva strikes again, F/M, if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStorm/pseuds/Guardian%20Of%20The%20Lotus
Summary: Eva's 'special' reserve of Good Moods Tonic has an interesting effect on the only Awoken to try it to date.Written for day 9 of the Fictober 2019 Challenge on Tumblr: "It has a certain taste to it."





	"Good Moods"

"I really don't know how she does it," Suraya says, topping off his glass with more of the bubbly liquid. "Eva always has a trick up her sleeve."

"Quite," Zavala agrees, not looking up from his holopad as he takes another sip. He's knee-deep in strike reports to authorize and file, but Suraya likes to take her time cooking, when they have it, so there's something almost leisurely about completing the last of his work this way. "It has a certain taste to it. Mint, maybe?"

"Hm. I don't taste mint at all. It's kind of fruity." She fusses with a burner and adjusts the temperature of the stir fry in the skillet. " Kinda reminds me of pomegranates but it's off a bit. She said that to you Guardian types, it would taste different, but good. Apparently Ghost reconstruction does something to your palate."

"Huh," He comments idly, and Suraya rolls her eyes, not surprised she's lost him. He's not very good at the chemistry of food. Thankfully, she's got enough prowess in that area for the both of them.

About halfway through dinner, she notices him pulling at his collar, fidgeting, not quite restless - at least not by definition - but for him, anything less than sure-footed, thought out behavior is bizarre.

"You okay there?"

"It's warm," He comments, tipping the rest of his drink into his mouth.

Suraya purses her lips and shakes her head. "It's not. Same temperature as always. Cool air is pouring from the vents. Maybe you have a fever?"

"Is it?" Zavala stands, moving to the nearest one to confirm. "Guardians don't get sick."

Hawthorne flips from amused to worried in a second flat. "Do Guardians have allergic reactions?"

"My throat and tongue are fine, Suraya. It just feels like my skin is tingling. Like…" He looks at her, swallows hard, and she watches his pupils dilate. "This isn't what Eva is circulating to the Guardians."

"She said it was some 'special reserve,'" Suraya confirms. "She said she only made a few batches. Why?"

"And this doesn't," He looks at her lips, licks his own, clenches his jaw. He sits back down and tucks back into his meal, studying his plate though he's lost interest in it, "You are not impacted at all?"

"No. It tastes good, but you've been chugging it like it's the best thing you've ever tasted." She narrows her eyes and reaches for his hand. He flinches like he's been shocked when she checks his pulse. "Your heart rate is up, too. Do you know what's going on?"

"I believe I do." His voice drops, and his spine straightens like steel. "Finish eating. It's fine."

"If you're sure." She skewers a piece of lean beef and pops it into her mouth. His eyes follow the movement, and the subsequent ones after that. "Uh, dinner? You sure you're-"

"Hawthorne, finish eating."

She ignores him, rounding the table and putting a hand on his forehead. He stares straight ahead, fists clenched. "You look like you're going to explode." She strokes her hand down his face. "Relax. Tell me what's happening."

"It's nothing. My Ghost is asking Eva no-_oh_," He trails off in a rumble, tilting away from her touch when it trails to her neck. He has to reposition his legs. It doesn't help matters, but it gives his partner a clue as to what’s happening. "Suraya."

"Aphrodisiac," She confirms, and he blinks at her, his irises being swallowed whole by the darkness of his pupils expanding. Eva hasn't responded to the message sent by his Ghost, but she keeps talking. "Wow, Guardians have specific aphrodisiacs? They don't work like this on humans."

"I didn't know," He hums, still trying to restrain himself. "Did you?"

"Definitely not, but I'm absolutely okay with this turn of events."

She traces her way down his chest, over his sweater and he yanks her hand away, sounding pained. "Finish eating. Please."

"I'm saving room for something else," She says, smirking.

He growls, aroused. He's thinking about it, his eyes get glassy, look far away. Suraya watches him push the feelings down. It's clear he can control himself if he needs to. "You don't have to-"

"Yes, I absolutely do. If you want to do this," She revises.

"I-" He shakes his head. "Let me think about this. And make sure that's exactly what's going on."

Hawthorne withdraws. "You got it. Anything I can do?"

"No. I'll," He looks at her and immediately has to look away. Whatever is in this drink, it's potent. "I'm going to wash the dishes."

-/

Eight minutes and fifty three seconds into scrubbing dishes, Eva's reply comes through his Ghost. "She didn't know," The little bot tells him. "She gave me the list of ingredients. I cross-referenced them. Apparently the chemical properties have that sort of effect on Awoken, it isn't localized to Guardians. Everyone else who's had it so far is human. She said she'd be mindful to let everyone know just in case."

"And the symptoms?" He asks her.

The Ghost spins, considering. "Those will last least a couple hours, probably the rest of the evening. You've only had half a bottle of the tonic. I’m guessing you’re a bit less composed than usual, but it’s not like you’re out of your own head. You’re just-"

"I know," He closes his eyes. "I think it would be best if-"

"Say no more. I'll be with Ikora and Ophiuchus."

Zavala nods gratefully, turning to find Suraya standing in the doorway, her empty plate in hand.

"Everything okay?" She asks, worried.

"Fine. Eva made a mistake with one of her components. It created a chemical reaction and-" He watches her as she approaches, bright eyes darkening. "You are ridiculously distracting."

"You need to focus," She tells him. "Don't look at me. Chemical reaction," She reminds him, before giving him her back to help him focus.

It takes him a minute to drag his gaze from her rump. "Yes. Harmless, just some… interesting side effects. They will pass by morning."

"And until then?" She doesn't turn to look at him. "I can go back to my apartment if you'd rather-"

He seems to mold to her back, breathing hot over her ear, "I would rather not address this alone, if you are willing."

Suraya turns around in his grasp, pushing him back towards the counter. "I'll make it good for you," She smirks, dropping to her knees. "Unless you want to beg for it."

The whine that escapes him is hardly commander-like, but it doesn't matter because decorum is the farthest thing from his mind right now. Suraya undoes his button and fly and takes him into her mouth - all the way, he can feel her throat rippling around him before she pulls off - looking up to him with that faux-docile look of hers that means he's in for a good fucking.


End file.
